Wildcard
by NocturnalCreature998
Summary: Aellia Di Angelo just got accepted to a prestigious Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy. Trying to survive her trial period is stressful enough but what happens when an evil force starts to threaten a school? And what's up with this arrogant Prefect? Watch as Aellia stumbles through her schoolyear, making friends, enemies and even finding love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! This is my first fanfic and it took me a lot of courage to finally upload it in the Internet.**

 **This is going to be a traditional OCxKlaus story. I'm planning to follow loosely the original story line but there will be some changes. Instead of using MC I decided to create a confident, smart and sarcastic OC - someone who would not put up with Klaus.**

 **Event stories from a game will also be included later on the story but changed slightly to fit my OC.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC.**

* * *

Chapter 1

My gaze travelled up, taking in light grey stone walls, elegant towers and gothic decorations. A castle in front of my eyes looked like something straight out of fairy tail. I was half expecting for a unicorn or fairies to randomly jump out of bushes and throw some magical glitter at me.

"So this is Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy, huh?" I muttered to myself and tightened my grip on handbag handle. Luckily, the Acceptance Letter was kind enough to take care of my luggage so all I had to carry with me was a handbag with a few things to entertain me during a train ride and a peacefully sleeping kitsune familiar.

As for Acceptance Letter, he dropped me off at the entrance of the academy and left me to deal on my own, transforming into a simple map. Knowing that tomorrow I will have to attend classes I decided to spend this day exploring school grounds.

Looking at a map I noticed three main buildings, which were not labelled but seemed to be the most important.

Starting from the closest one, I walked across the courtyard and found myself in front of a huge and heavily decorated building. Deeming it to be the heart of an entire campus I opened massive double door and carefully peaked inside.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" I called out in a clear voice, receiving only an echo of my own words in response. "Oh-kay…" Opening the door wider, I took a step inside and froze.

Interior was absolutely stunning. Unimaginably tall walls were carved and formed with an astonishing precision. Obviously, a magic was used to create this masterpiece but it was still an amazing sight to see.

"This must be an Auditorium" muttering to myself I started to walk around, admiring every little detail that covered walls, pillars, ceiling and even floor, a click of my high heels resonating in a spacious room.

It took me over an hour to notice a plain marble altar and an intricately made golden scales placed on top of it.

The Scales of Judgement…

I heard stories about how provisional students were picked by a powerful magical object and depending on their worth allowed or not to continue their studies after their trial period. Yes, I was well aware of an importance these delicate pharmaceutic scales held and a role it'll play deciding my fate in this school. And I had roughly two weeks to prepare myself for this fateful event.

Mentally thanking myself for bringing here all even remotely useful and magic-related notes from the time I was homeschooled, I made myself comfortable on a cold marble floor. Digging in my bag for a sketcbook and a pencil I couldn't help myself but let out a sigh – it's ridiculous how much my life depended on these two art supplies. Not to mention, I had control over my sudden desires to draw as much as I had control over cloud shifting in the sky. Which is to say none.

It's hard to say how long I sat there, completely engrossed in what I was doing. There's nothing easier than to lose a track of time when you're enjoying yourself and this time was no exception. I was fully concentrated on my nearly finished sketch when a loud voice pulled me out of my own personal world.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!"

Surprised by a sudden interruption I jumped slightly and messed my sketch.

"Hey! Look at what you did! Don't you know to never approach an artist in a middle of his work in such manner? We have a tendency to travel through a different dimensions at a moments like these and you just successfully scared a living daylights out of me!"

Looking up at an intruder I was met with a pair of cold and harsh violet eyes. The intruder himself appeared to be a man, maybe a year or two older than me. He had a straight nose, strong jawline and sculptured lips – common features among aristocrats. Perfect posture and an air of authority that demanded to be noriced, to be respected… And golden hair… Hmm…

Why does he look so familiar?

A loud clearing of a throat snapped me back to reality.

"Whatever. That doesn't explain who you are or what are you doing here." He tapped his fingers against a biceps of other arm impatiently – only then had I noticed that he had his arms crossed over his chest. An intimidating glare may have scared someone else, but it was completely useless against me. Compared to the ones that were constantly directed towards my person a few years ago, stanger's act of displeasure seemed like a child's play.

"Well, obviously, I'm a student. I mean, who else would be casually sitting in an Auditorium and mentally having the time of their life like they own the place?" Usually I'm polite with people I just met a minute ago but something about this guy rubbed me the wrong way. Maybe it's because of his snobish attitude or lack of manners he displayed towards me – I can't tell. But my sassy mode switch was on and that could mean only one thing.

The stranger decided to ignore my comments and chose to focus on matters at hand. What a smart cookie.

"A student?" He looked me up from head to toes and I saw a lightbulb light up in his mind. "Are you Aellia Di Angelo, by any chance?"

"Depends on who wants to know." I quickly put my sketchbook and a pencil in a bag and stood up. With a four inch heels we were equal. Not bad.

Having me in the same eye level made him step back slightly. Being 5'10 I was considered to be tall for a woman. But I could see that it wasn't my height that surprised a man in front of me but a miscalculation in his judgement. Clearly, a deductive mistakes were rarity in his life.

"I am Klaus Goldstein. This academy's Prefect."

Ah. That explains why he seemed to be so familiar the moment I saw him for the first time.

I doubt there's a single person in tne entire kingdom who never heard of a Goldstein name. A head of the house, Walter Goldstein is a well-known business man who made a fortune by inventing various magical tools. I vaguely remember him having a partnership deal with my Father. Not surprising, when you think about the influence Di Angelo name holds in a business world. I doubt there's a single shop in Gedonelune my Father wouldn't own. You could say we have our own monopoly then it comes to merchandising.

"You already know my name but I might as well introduce myself properly. My name is Aellia Di Angelo. It's neutral to meet you." Finally remembering manners, I held out my hand for him to shake. Reluctantly, he took it.

"Neutral? I thought it was supposed to be pleasure." Klaus raised one eyebrow looking confused and amused at a same time.

"But is it really a pleasure I feel from meeting you though? That's the question." A took a handbag in my hand and something moved inside. Knowing what's happening, I unzipped a bag and a sleepy face of an arctic fox cub made itself known. "Well good morning, sleepyhead. Sorry for keeping you in a handbag this entire time." I took a fluffy little ball of white fur in my hands and watched as Khione, my kitsune familiar, yawned widely and rubbed golden eyes with a paw.

"What is that thing?" asked Klaus, staring at a creature in my arms.

"This is Khione. What, have you never heard of familiars?" Although not exactly intended, sarcasm in my voice was much appreciated.

"What kind of stupid question is that? Of course I know about familiars. In fact, I have one myself." Countered Klaus, looking at me as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Well, I suppose, it kinda was.

"When you shouldn't act so surprised. As for Khione – this is a rare magical creature known as kitsune. Khione is currently using this form because it's so much more convenient when travelling but she's able to change her size and form, in a way." Sensing her position as a center of attention, Khione looked at Klaus curiously and sniffed the air towards him. After a few seconds a fox creature gave a short content bark and resumed her place in a lair that she made in my bag.

"Well, that was unexpected." I looked up at a confused man, who tried to figure out what was that about with a new-found respect. "My fox approves of you. Congratulations."

"Is it that rare?" Violet eyes were still fixated on a place where an animal in question disappeared a moment ago.

"You have no idea."

We stood there for a good minute without saying a word before I remembered something.

"I already told you I'm a student. But I don't know why are you here and how exactly you knew my name before I introduced myself."

As if it was some magical words, Klaus regained his oh-so intimidating demeanor and glared at me coldly. "As a matter of fact, I was ordered to pick you at a train station and bring you here. After waiting for an hour at a station I decided to look for you in a school grounds. Do you have any idea how much time I wasted because of you?"

"That's a bummer. Because whoever ordered you to pick me up forgot to inform _me._ " I glared back just as coldly. Hell, there's no reason to act like an asshole.

"The Acceptance Letter was supposed to tell you that." Shot back Klaus, clearly getting fed up with me. Oh, but it's just a beginning.

"In case you don't know, the Acceptance Letter wasn't exactly the most collaborative piece of paper I've ever met." There was no way in the world I would give up in an argument I know I can win and Klaus was a fool if he thought I would step down now. It was obvious even to a blind man that I was immune to his harsh, cold and rude attitude. Whatever intimidation tactics made others succumb to his power were useless against me.

"Whatever. It's getting late so you should probably go to girls' dorm and settle in. I'll show you the way." As if realising how pointless our quirrel is, Klaus quickly changed topic and without another words marched outside.

"It's not necessary, but thanks anyway." Quickening my pace, I closed a door of Auditorium and hurried after retreating Prefect's back. Falling in a silence, I focused on my surroundings and felt another wave of inspiration hurtling towards me like a tsunami. A setting sun had its' influence too, because the last minute is when I'm most productive while insomnia and nyctophilia raises all my creativity levels.

It didn't took long for us to reach a nice, pension-like building which I mentally labelled as a girls' dorm. As I neared to a front door, I found myself crossing my fingers and praying that my roommate would be someone I could get along to.

Right before reaching our final destination, Klaus abruptly stopped and turned to look at me. His face was unreadable and his harsh violet eyes refused to show any emotion too.

"This is where you will be living during your trial period and later on, if you have enough brain to get accepted here as a full-fledged student, that is." If his face had managed to keep that stoic expression on, Klaus' voice did not had such restrains. A mixture of displeasure and annoyance practically dripped from every single word that came out of his arrogant mouth. I can work with that.

"You're quick in your assumptions. However, putting me down without any given reason may be your fatal mistake." I said as ominiously as possible and grinned evilly. You may be tough, but you have no idea what a crazy pluviophile, better known as Aellia Di Angelo can do. "Good night" I bid him farewell and without another word to a step towards the unknown.

Inside of a dormitory I was immediately met with an old and stern looking woman, who was clearly a Dorm Mother. She didn't mind me taking a little detour around school instead of going straight here and without any uneccessary ceremonies gave me syllabus and a copy of dorm rules along with a room key. I knew right away that we're going to get along just fine.

The real challenge was to brace myself and find a room, where according to Dorm Mother my roommate was already waiting to meet me. Being a natural introvert I tried to avoid all the social interaction I could possibly avoid and for the most part in my life it was a rather successful mission. It wasn't that I was completely unsociable, no. It's just that crowds of people tend to tire me easily. If a person and I happen to have a lot of things in common and share interests then it would be hard to shut me up. I suppose that all I need to feel free to be myself is a company I would be comfortable in.

But we got sidetracked here. The point is, if my roommie happens to be a spoiled or judgemental brat, well, may the gods have mercy on her soul.

Finding Room 209, I stopped in front of a simple pine door. Taking in a deep breath, I knocked three times and waited for a person inside to give me permission to enter. Anxiety was slowly but surely driving me over the edge and I was about to screw everything and run then a cheerful voice from the other side of a door called out "Just a minute" and flew open, revealing a smiling face of a friendly looking girl with warm amber eyes and thick orange hair.

"Come in" She ushered me inside before I would say something and closed the door behind us. "Your name is Aellia, right? I'm Amellia Nile. It's nice to meet you!"

Letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding, I offered my new roommie, Amelia, the most genuine smile that graced my face in the last twenty-four hours. "It's a pleasure to meet you too. And, yes, my name is Aellia Di Angelo."

Spotting a freshly made bed, I dropped my stuff on a bedside and sat on a white sheets. Usually all my nights are marked by insomnia, but the last two days were chaotic. All the stress I had put aside in order to reach academy in one piece started to take a toll on my body. After noticing all my luggage placed near a bed I claimed as mine, I pulled out my pyjama and cosmetic bag.

"I'm glad to have you as a roommate, Amelia. I was very worried about what kind of person you're going to be but I have a feeling we're going to become good friends in no time." Turning to look at Amelia I gave her a warm smile that soon faded away due to exaustion. "But could we talk and get to know each other better tomorrow? The last few days were crazy and I feel like I can collapse at any moment now."

"Sure, no problem. I remember how overwhelming I felt on my first day in academy. I was worried about my new roommate too, but I can see that you are friendly and warm person. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." Amelia smiled widely at me. Taking it as a permission to be dismissed I made a beeline to a bathroom. After a quick shower and changing into pjs I returned to a bedroom and fell on my bed face first.

A first day in Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy had finally ended.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I realise there might be so confusion over a name I picked for my OC. 'Aellia" is pronounced the same way as "Ellia" (you know, the one from Game of Thrones) and 'Di Angelo' has nothing to do with Percy Jackson fandom. I simply liked the way it sounded. Has a ring to it, no?**

 **Nyctophilia - obsession with night.**

 **Pluviophil - lover of rain.**

 **Please leave a review. Constructive criticism is appreciated either.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys!**

 **Guess who's back with a chapter 2? ;)**

 **At first I was thinking to write an entire day 2 into one chapter, but a word count would be roughly 10000. So instead I decided to split each day into 3-4 chapters. In this way it will take less time for me to write and for you to wait.**

 **Even though this is my first fanfic, I have big plans for this project. Feel free to write your opinion.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for my OC.**

* * *

 _A sparkling blue spring of crystal clear water extended in front of my eyes. The stars twinkled brightly above. A deafening silence enveloped the night. Although all else was shrouded in the darkness of night, the trees and grass radiated a mild green aura._

" _Where… am I?"_

 _I stood on the banks of the water's edge at a beautiful spring. No, it felt more like I was floating in the air rather than standing._

 _What is this place? It's so strange…_

 _My head felt fuzzy and dim. I couldn't think clearly._

 _When I tried to speak, my thoughts evaporated into nothingness before words could leave my mouth. At the same time, the sensation of floating in the air was relaxing and soothing._

 _The sound of grass being trampled perked my ears._

" _Who's… there?"_

 _From the other side of the spring, a white figure appeared from between the thick trees. It was covered in gleaming white coat and had a mane that flowed in the wind. Deep blue eyes like a lapis lazuri stared right back at me. But what caught my eyes the most was one great pointed horn, centered on its head._

" _A unicorn…"_

 _I had only seen this creature in a magical creature encyclopedia before. A proud, white horse figured magical creature…_

 _What is it doing… here?_

 _Lifting its horn high into the air, the unicorn gazed into the starry sky._

" _Aellia…"_

" _It's calling me…"_

" _Aellia…"_

 _I took a step forwards it and my feet splashed into the water. Looking down I saw nothing but a bottomless pool of water. Clear as it was, its depths were so vast that it was like staring into midnight._

" _I can't…"_

" _Aellia…"_

" _Wait… I can't reach you…"_

* * *

"Gyah!"

I woke up with a start, drenched in cold sweat. It took me a moment to overcome a wave of disorientation and take in my surroundings. For a moment a tight grip of panic seized my body…

…Oh yeah. Now I remember. I'm in a girl's dorm of Gedonelune Academy. That's right. Yesterday I was so tired that even my insomnia agreed to give me a slip and allowed me to actually sleep the entire night. Must be a first in a past four or so years.

I fell backwards on a pillow and started to stare at a ceiling. The last traces of sleep were long gone but it wasn't an exception in my insomniac's schedule that made me so awake and alert so early in the morning.

No, it was something entirely else, something I purposely refused to acknowledge.

A dream…

Now on a more usual circumstances I would shrug it off like some random figment of my untamed imagination that decided to have the worst time to surface. But unfortunately the Universe loved to play cruel jokes on me and a personal experience whispered to be careful. My dreams were never just a dreams and never did they brought me something good.

Fifteen minutes of pointless staring at an empty space was enough to convince myself to store these thoughts away for some other time I'll feel like driving myself crazy with paranoia I was sure I had already dealt with plenty in my life. It was 5am – a completely normal hour for me to be up. It's usual at this time of a day for me to _go_ to sleep and then wake up two or three hours later, feeling fully refreshed. Sure, I need to take a little nap later on in a day but one hour is more then enough.

Getting out of my bed I threw a glance towards another bed in a room. Amelia was sleeping peacefully (like any normal people should) so I decided to get a set of clothes for today, a cosmetic bag with toothbrush, toothpaste and other vital hygenic stuff and headed straight to a shover.

Finally feeling warm water run down my back I let out a relieved sigh. Apparently my little phylosophical/flashback/intuition thing didn't get all the tension that a dream left before me waking up out of my body and I was more than okay with hot shower doing the rest. As my back muscles fully relaxed, I found myself thinking about what should I expect from this day. What kind of people I'm going to meet? Amelia turned out to be better than I initially suspected but I can't expect the rest of a student body to be that way too. Everything has its exceptions and not taking it into account would be stupid of me.

Other important thing that causes me a fair share of headache are classes. As magical and fairytale-like this place is, it's still a school and I should never forget this. And it doesn't matter how good I'm at magic (not to brag or something) it's been awhile since I used magic for other than simple house chores. And only basic spells too…

Romance? Well, I should not get ahead of myself and jump on _that_ train. I just turned twenty, so not exactly your typical high school student who would be tormented by raging hormones like a regular teenager would be, but being realistic begs me to think through every possible scenario. Some people might consider me a bit too old to go to academy just now, like, where the heck have you been three years ago, but let's just say that it's incredible how much of your life can go to waste due to some family business and everyone knows it's better later than never. Besides, it's probably a good thing I'm already mature (ha, not) so I'll avoid a majority of teen drama that all schools have.

After my usual morning routine I changed pjs into comfy black leggins, navy t-shirt that said ' _Don't follow my footsteps. I run into walls_ written on a front and a pair of red Converse sneakers. Checking for my familiar (not like Khione can't take care of herself) and finding no trace of her in a room I decided she must be gone on a trip outside and followed her example. Years of sneaking at night I spent during my childhood and teenage years must have paid off because Amelia didn't even moved in her slumber.

Making my way out took longer than I thought but soon enough I was standing on a green lushious grass, rays of an early morning sun dancing on my face. The sky was slowly changing its color from midnight blue to a soft pink with hues of yellow and light blue. I could still see a few stars, blinking at me blankly from a vast skies but they were soon pushed aside by a bright sun. A fiery ball of burning gas was making its way up in a horizon announcing the beginning of a new day.

I took a deep breath of fresh air and smiled. It was so good to just stand here, admiring a wild beauty of a nature and feel harmony seeping through every cell of my body. Nighttime had more of an impact to my inner life but early mornings were just as welcome. The last remnants of a fog that covered these lands while moon was still reigning over zenith were evaporating in a currents of air but a humidity it carried along was still very much present and I could feel it on my skin.

Walking towards a green line I saw on the east, I let my eyes wander over foliage of trees and rays of light reflecting off leaves, making them shine in all possible tones of green I could think of. The artistic side of me wanted to get lost in this paradise of nature and never be found again but the more rational side quickly vetoed this idea and reminded me of classes I'll have to survive before drowning myself in inspirational sights this academy could offer. Feeling weak against this logic I sighed longingly and made my way back to a dorm.

Time disappears when I'm away in my own world and this time only served to prove it. Believe it or not but I spent roughly one and a half hour staring at _trees_. After a moment's thought I decided it would be best to unpack some of a stuff the Acceptance Letter so kindly teleported here and pass the time more efficiently.

By the time sun climbed high enough to wake Amelia up, I was more than halfway done. Placing an old leather case with violin and bow inside near a dresser I turned to look at my roommate, who was rubbing her eyes and trying to hold in a yawn.

"Good morning. I hope I didn't wake you up? I swear, I tried to be as quiet as possible."

"Good morning. And no, you didn't wake me up so don't worry." Amelia looked around the room and then back to me.

"You already done with unpacking? When did you woke up?"

"Good question. I believe it was around 5am? And I'm an early bird, so it's okay. And I still have a few things left but it's nothing serious either." I added quickly, seeing Amelia widen her eyes and open her mouth to say something. Actually I was more of a night owl but she doesn't need to know that…

"So," I opened a dresser and took out my new uniform as Amelia got out of bed and prepared to go to a shower. "I was wondering, could you show me around the school after classes? I only saw Auditorium but the rest of a campus is still a mystery to me."

"Sure. I was actually about to ask you if you wanted a tour later on." Amelia gave me a warm smile and disappeared behind bathroom door.

A swear I let out after taking a closer look at a school uniform would have put any sailor in shame. It was okay for the most part – a white dress shirt, dark blue blazer with golden buttons and accessories and a dark blue robe that you were supposed to wear like a cape. All prim and proper. Nothing that a respectable and prestigious academy wouldn't have. But then I saw skirt. It was so short that you could easily mistake it for a belt. Just how was I supposed to not flash someone my underwear with a skirt that barely reached my mid-thighs?

I sighed dejectedly and started to put on my new uniform. As cliché as it sounds, I learned a while ago that sometimes it's best to admit your defeat and just do as a fate tells you to. And right now my fate tells me to put on knee high black socks and suck it up.

"You're already ready?" I heard Amelia speak behind me as I inspected my reflection in a mirror critically. Suddenly she laughed. "Sorry. That came out stranger than it sounded in my head."

"S'okay," Our eyes met in a reflection and I smiled. Taking a hairbrush I thought about how I would like to do my hair today. A lot of people used to compliment my hair, saying how lucky I was to have a naturally thick and straight hair but I was more than sure that my hair hates me. While I try to keep my light brown, mid-back long hair in good condition, I was forced to constantly look up for new ways to braid it and keep it off my face in general. And though I look nice with my hair down, it takes five minutes for them to get all over the place.

"So, Aellia," I heard Amelia speak up as I struggled to do a rope-braided side bun. "Are you nervous about your first official day?"

After securing a bun with a ton of bobby pins I smiled, satisfied with results and turned to look at girl who took a position beside me in front of a mirror and was now brushing her own hair.

"Yes, a little bit. But I'm excited too. Let's hope I can pull through this day in one piece." Since it was my first official day I decided to doll up a bit. Just an eyeliner, mascara and some lip gloss – nothing special. Mainly to make my color-changing eyes look brighter. Yes, you heard correctly. For some reason my eyes could change color from azure blue to steel grey and I had no idea why. Right now they were somewhere in-between murky blue and cloudy grey. Other than that I had as average and boring features as you can get.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Amelia a bit hesitantly after a minute of silence.

"Shoot."

"How old are you?"

I would be lying if I'd say I never expected her to ask me that. "I'm twenty."

"Oh."

"Yeah. That pretty much sums it up."

Ten minutes later Amelia and I were just about to exit a dorm house when something caught my eye. Or I should say someone if a tall, dignified figure with gleaming blond hair was anything to go by. What is he doing here?

Apparently Amelia noticed him too because she froze in her tracks, looking shocked.

"Isn't that the Emperor Klaus?"

"Looks like it. Wait a minute. Did you just say 'The Emperor'?" I couldn't help it. Curiousity was a bane of my existence and I'm weak.

"Yeah. That's how students named him. Prefect Klaus isn't someone you would want to mess with." Explained my roommie in a please-heed-my-warning-for-your-own-good voice but it was too late. My mind was already set up.

"I can see why," I whispered to Amelia and quickly made my way towards Prefect.

"Aellia! Wait up!" I heard her shout at me, concerned, but ignored it.

As I got closer to my destination, I saw Klaus looking around, as if searching for someone, with an almost revolted expression on his face. Sneaking behind him, I tapped Klaus lightly on a shoulder and he jumped in surprise.

"May I help you with whatever is causing you so much displeasure?" I smiled a bit sarcastically and he scowled at me.

"Actually, yes. I was just looking for you." A cold voice and even colder violet eyes may have earned him a nickname among students but I wasn't that easily riled up.

"Oh? We just met and you're already craving for my presence?" I couldn't help but smile at him cheekily. This boy had a natural talent to bring out an impertinent brat in me. Too bad for him.

"Don't be ridiculous," Klaus looked down at me disgusted. "I came here to get you."

"Well, that was specific and not even remotely unclear." Oh, look at that. He managed to bring out my sassy side too. I guess the more the merrier.

Ignoring my comment he suddenly grabbed me by my hand and was about to drag me to wherever he wanted to but I pulled back to get his attention.

"Hey, what do you think you're trying to do? Let go of me this instant or I'll scream kidnapping!" There was no need for that because my exclamation came louder than I initially meant it to and all students who were previously minding their own business turned to look at us.

"What do _you_ think you're doing, attracting attention like that?!" hissed Klaus angrily but released my hand from his iron tight grip. Something told me it's going to bruise soon enough.

"Then how about you explain to me where are you trying to take me? Bonus points if you can tell me why too." Paying no mind to a crowd of spectators that gathered around us to enjoy the show and my already painfully throbbing wrist I fixed Prefect with a cold and demanding glare of my own. Two can play this game and it's about the time for him to learn this.

"I was ordered to get you. That's all you need to know. Now follow me and no more questions!" Cold, penetrating eyes pierced me with so much hate I stepped back in surprise.

"You know, I heard that Goldsteins are known for having an extremely polite and well-mannered sons. Clearly, they were wrong." I made a gesture for him to show me the way. Happy with this small victory, Klaus turned on a heel and started to walk towards a main building. However, my own personality refused to let him off the hook just like that and I decided to pester him further.

"Can you at least tell me how far are we going?"

A silence followed my question and it only fueled my determination to get under Prefect's skin.

"I did not stutter and made myself clear so you're either ignoring me, thinking how to answer or you're simply deaf." I quickened my pace and walked side-by-side with The Emperor. I glanced at him and saw a corner of his lip twitching in irritation. Come on, snap already!

"If that's the case, only one of these options would give you some results. Ignoring me is pointless, trust me on this one. I don't think you're still thinking my question over. It wasn't that difficult. Unless you're really slow and dense. And based on that pleasant small talk we had yesterday you're not deaf either. Unless you became one overnight. But we also had that chitchat about five minutes ago. So really slow and dense it is!" I continued to talk with a wide smile on my face all the while keeping an eye on my companion's face. Finally, he had it enough.

"Which part of keeping quiet and following me you don't understand?" Twirling to face me Klaus glared at me viciously and I had to hold in a shout of laughter. See how messed up I am?

"Well, I am following you, so half of your complain is invalid." I pointed out, unaffected by his glare and he gritted his teeth. "As for another half, I understood you perfectly. Doesn't mean I have to do as you say, though." I smiled innocently but my eyes told a different story.

"I can't believe I have to drag you around first thing in the morning. I have the worst luck ever." Klaus scoffed and continued to lead me towards wherever he needed to.

"You're not exactly a ray of sunshine either, you know." I mumbled quietly, but since we were walking beside each other, he heard me. "Could it be that you're not an early bird and fell out of your bed on a wrong side?"

"…Shut up." Was all I got in return and it caused me to grin like a Cheshire cat. Bullseye.

"Whatever, Lord of Low Blood Pressure." I giggled and Klaus growled in frustration.

"Why are you being so annoying?"

"I'm glad you asked." I clapped my hands joyfully, as if I was waiting for this question since the very beginning of our conversation and I saw Klaus mentally groaning. Who knows, maybe I was waiting.

"You see, an average human body has over seven trillion nerves and as you probably already guessed, I made it my goal to get on all of yours." I smirked at him mischieviously. " So, how am I doing?"

"I'm this close from strangling you," Klaus made a gap with his thumb and pointer finger, about half an inch wide. "Does that answer your question?"

"Indeed, it does. Inform me when you'll find yourself at a brink of insanity."

"What, you can't see it yourself?"

"Touché."

A few minutes later we entered a main building and I had to remind myself to pick my jaw, which decided to make itself comfortable on a floor. My eyes skimmed over every detail of décor and I made a mental note to come over here later. Just to explore artistic qualities and side of this building.

"We're here," announced Klaus, smirking at my awed expression. While I was taking in my surroundings, he lead me to a huge and intricately ornated door. I was about to touch well-made carvings when something else caught my attention. Prefect took off his cloak and made sure he looks presentable.

"A bit too late for first impressions, don't you think?" I teased him playfully and without another thought, reached out to fix one of many elegant accessories that adorned his uniform. Klaus looked surprised by a sudden contact but I ignored it. "Here. Now you're ready."

He stared at me with his unsettling violet eyes, calculating something. It lasted for a few seconds, but was still enough to unnerve me.

"Well? What are we waiting for?" I asked him with one eyebrow raised. That snapped Klaus from whatever inner debates he had, because he turned his attention to a door in front of us and knocked twice.

"Come in." A powerful and authorative voice ordered us from the inside.

Klaus twisted a door knob and heaved the door open. The massive, rusty old door creaked loudly as its hinges swung open. Prefect confidently strode in a room but I wasn't so sure. A gut told me that whatever is waiting for me in a room is extremely important. But I couldn't just stand here like a fool. So I did the only natural thing – I took a deep breath to brace myself and stepped inside.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter! Please, leave a review. It really helps to boost my confidence and gives me even more motivation to continue than I already have.**

 **See you all next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey!**

 **Now, there will be some things I want to explain about this chapter, so read Author's Note below!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC.**

* * *

I put on all that fake bravado and took a step inside, only to step back in surprise. The room itself was interesting and worth to explore (just like any given corner of this academy, really) but it wasn't interior design or perfectly brokable, delicate looking magical tools that caused me so much shock. No, it was a presence of someone, who has the obvious reason to talk to me, yet I refused to even thought about it.

It was…

"Headmaster Randolph," I smiled warmly and bowed my head in respect.

"Indeed. Welcome to Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy, Aellia Di Angelo," Headmaster answered with a smile and all my previous fears and uneasiness disappeared.

Only then I noticed another man, standing beside Headmaster. He had long black hair, dark eyes and a bitter expression on his face, like he just ate a lemon or heard extremely unpleasant news. His attire, which consisted entirely of black clothes, made him look somewhat like an overgrown bat and reminded of one book character. But I couldn't remember who exactly. **(A.N:Three guesses who?)**

"You two. Come closer," The man ordered us, all the while keeping me under a close scrutiny. That look alone made me almost growl in frustration and irritation, simply because that's how most people look at me after hearing my last name. "I'm a professor at the academy. Conrad Schuyler. I look forward teaching you, Ms Di Angelo."

"It's a pleasure to meet you and, no, do not judge me by my family name. You'll find me to be different from the image that our family managed to build in a wizarding world." I decided to face the issue head on and clear some air before it's too late.

Professor Schuyler widened his eyes slightly and was about to retaliate something when Headmaster saved the day by letting out a laugh.

"I see you still stand firm to your beliefs and opinion. And your ability to read people is still as sharp as ever." Headmaster flashed me an amused smile, his amber eyes twinkling.

"Of course. What would it say about me as a person if I couldn't even stand true to what I believe in?" I winked a bit conspirationaly before laughing myself.

A lot of people might be flabbergast by my familiar way of conversing with one of three legendary Mages and the most powerful wizard alive, but the thing is, it wasn't the first time I met Randolph. Academy's headmaster was a close friend of my grandfather on my mother's side. I still remember these sunny summer afternoons in grandparents' estate, soft green grass, a joyous laugh of two children and a powerful wizard who could spend hours just talking and playing chess with my grandpa. I was just a little child, no older than 6 years but I remember listening to what these great wizards were discussing and then sitting in an apple tree, mulling it over. However, the last time I met Headmaster eye-to-eye wasn't as happy as these childhood memories.

"Can you refrain from embarrassing me in front of the headmaster?" A cold and harsh whisper snapped me out of a daze. I turned my head towards a source of it and saw Klaus, glaring at me.

"Can you explain to me how exactly you were embarrassed by anything that passed between me and these two gentlemen?" I raised one eyebrow questioningly, even though I was not waiting for an answer. "That's right, you weren't." I turned to face Prefect fully and continued.

"I hate to break this to you, but the world does not revolve around you. Not to blow your mind or anything, but you are not a center of the Universe, so do us a favor and get of your high horse." I grinned at his stunned expression and jabbed my finger at him. "Now I'm embarrassing you. See the difference?"

I turned my attention back to other occupants of a room and saw them watching our little exchange with both interest and shock.

"I see you are already acquainted with Klaus," Headmaster Randolph chuckled in amusement.

"Yes. We met a couple of times, which is two times more than I would like it."

"Ahem." Professor Schuyler cleared his throat, effectively becoming a center of attention. "You were summoned here for a purpose."

"Ah, yes," Headmaster looked at me thoughtfully. "There is one thing you should know before starting your life as a student."

"Besides trial period and my status as a provisional student?" I asked no one in particular, forcing my brain to remember everything I'd gathered about Academy.

"Yes. As you probably know, there's Buddy system in this academy." Headmaster looked at me as if he wanted me to continue from were he left off only to check my memory capacity.

"It's when two students are paired up to study together… and they are… tied to each other?" I glanced at headmaster uncertainly and he encouraged me to continue with a nod. "If one of them messes up, the other's grades drop too."

"Correct," Headmaster smiled proudly and I mentally patted myself on a shoulder. "And though a lot of students graduate without finding their Buddy, it doesn't mean we shouldn't consider every possibility. Do you have any questions?"

"No, not really. I'm just grateful for inviting me to this academy." I said honestly and bowed.

"It was only fair. After all, you deserved an opportunity to study here." Headmaster smiled in response and continued. "Since you already know about Judgment, I can only tell you one thing. _You must trust in your heart. Do so, and many paths will open to you._ "

I lowered my head, thinking over what wizard just told me. It may be the case under other circumstances, but what if my heart is hidden by shadows?

Headmaster Randolph must have noticed a conflicted look in my eyes because he asked me something again.

"Tell me one thing, Aellia. What does magic mean to you?"

I blinked once. Twice. What does it mean to me…? But the answers are few and they are painfully obvious.

"Magic means a lot of things to me. Pain. Grief. Guilt. Solitude and desperation. Helplessness. _Cage_." This short but honest answer sent a sharp pain through my chest and I clenched my fists to overcome a sudden wave of despair that threatened to make me burst in tears. Swallowing a hard lump in my throat I put on a mask of neutrality and shrugged. "Anyone of these fits."

I felt three pairs of eyes on me and tried to ignore them. Many people would enjoy the power or uniqueness that magic gives them but I'm not 'many people' and my outlook on certain things is different. I prefer more unorthodox way of thinking.

"Then I hope your time in this academy will help you to change that," Headmaster was the first to break an uncomfortable silence and I gave him a sad smile. As much as I appreciated his hopeful attitude, I felt more like a criminal who was sentenced to die and after making amends with this world was now peacefully waiting for death. I suppose that it's exactly what Headmaster saw in my eyes, because his smile faded like a candle, that was blown out by a wind.

"Aellia, out of all people, you should know to never lose hope."

I nodded in response, but deep down, a little voice couldn't help but whisper _"I believe, I was the one that was lost by hope."_

"One more thing," interjected professor Schuyler, effectively breaking an uncomfortable silence. "This is important. You must not leave a school grounds after nightfall. You have access to all places within school territory except for The Tower of Sorrow."

"The Tower of Sorrow?" I parroted incredulously and made a mental note to check it out as soon as possible. "Sounds morbid." I added quickly, to make sure I'm reacting like a normal person should before continuing to myself. _'Sounds like fun.'_

Headmaster smiled slightly but Schuyler wasn't amused.

"Yes, and the surrounding East Forest is off-limits too."

Oh, so that what was a green line of trees I saw and admired this morning. I mean, I knew it was forest, duh, but the fact it's forbidden to venture there? Now that's definitely made it worth exploring!

"I heard you weren't able to meet Klaus at the train station." Headmaster's clear voice interrupted my thoughts of what should I take with me to an escapade to The Forbidden Lands, as I started to call them in my mind.

"Uh? Yes. I was feeling adventurous so I took off to explore. I must say, I was not left disappointed. This castle is amazing." I let a soft smile bloom on my face, as I thought of all sketches, drawings and paintings I could make while being here.

"Thank you. And I must apologize for the Acceptance Letter failing to give you proper instructions." Headmaster smiled at me apologetically, but I only shook my head.

"It's alright. No harm was done."

"Speak for yourself." Klaus suddenly hissed in my ear, so only I could hear.

"I was," I smiled sweetly at him before piercing with a cold glare. "Now shut your front door."

Klaus gritted his teeth in annoyance and I grinned trumphantly. This failed to escape headmaster's notice, because he looked from me to Prefect and then back to me with a thoughtfull expression on his face.

"Klaus?" Headmaster seemingly made a decision and called out.

"Yes?"

"You two seem to have a good synergy together. That's why I want you to continue supporting Aellia during her trial period. I believe a further collaboration would be beneficial for both of you."

"Me, sir?" Klaus looked like the world started to crumble in front of his eyes and I stiffled a giggle. But soon enough he stilled his expression. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, positive," Headmaster focused his attention on Klaus. "Actually… I know you are promised a position with Ministry of Magical Justice, however… If you see to it that Aellia is accepted… What would you say about becoming a professor here at the academy?"

I heard Klaus gasping sharply and saw his mask of neutrality crumbling down.

"…Seriously?!" He asked disbelievingly and I looked at him surprised. He wants to become a teacher?

For some reason it sparked something inside of me. Something like a new-found respect.

"I am completely serious." Confirmed the headmaster and Klaus beamed gleefully.

"Understood. I will do everything in my power to support her." Prefect nodded, accepting the offer but I was confused.

This exchange between Academy's Headmaster and Prefect made me feel conscious. It was pretty easy to guess, what kind of thoughts concerning my magical abilities swirled inside of that blond head of Klaus'. Clearly, the Emperor had already written me off like someone, who is inept to perform even the simplest of spells without blowing everything up, but I was okay with it. I knew better and so did Headmaster. Then why did he pair me up with Klaus and make it sound, like teaching me enough for me to actually pass a trial will be a challenge? Unless…

Then it clicked. Of course. Headmaster is testing Klaus' abilities as a teacher. But not in an academical sense, no. He wants to know, just how ready for this position Klaus is psychologically. As a teacher, Prefect Klaus will have to work with all kinds of different people. And if he can't handle me, than how is he going manage his students? Current ones are afraid of him, yes, but not every person can be bent to his will that easily and sooner or later Klaus will have to learn it.

So, in a way, working with me _is_ a challenge. But it's because of my attitude, personality and natural refusal to collaborate with anyone I don't like. My knowledge in magic has nothing to do with it and because Klaus is unable to see it, he will struggle. Hopefully, he'll find a way to figure things out. I may seem like a devil personified sometimes, but Klaus has a dream to become a teacher and even I'm not cruel enough to disrespect it.

"That's all I have to say for now. I hope you will find studying here joyfull." Headmaster smiled politely and bid us farewell. From a spark in his eyes I knew right away that I guessed the reason behind this partnership correctly and that I got a blessing to unleash my personality on poor and unsuspecting Prefect.

I bowed my head towards two men in a room and turned on my heel to walk out. Albeit reluctantly, Klaus decided to follow my lead and a heavy and huge door closed behind us with a creak.

An awkward silence reigned over us. Part of me wanted to say something, but the other part said to keep quiet and enjoy this peacefull serenity while it still lasts. Not to mention that Count of Gloom and Doom refused to grace me with a single word too.

We reached a courtyard when Klaus finally decided to speak again.

"Just great."

"Excuse me?" A voice he said it in wasn't much appreciated and I got the urge to fight back because my instincts told me, that a conflict is unavoidable.

"I loathe looking after you with every ounce of my heart." A simple sentence and I was ready to claw his eyes out if needed.

"Well boohoo, Princess! If you hate me so much, then why didn't you turn down the offer?!" I shouted in response and a few mingling students turned in our direction. "Last time I checked, you weren't exactly a blessing either!"

"I would have refused, but the reward might actually be worth dealing with you!" Klaus retaliated back, earning a few more spectators. "And you better prepare for it because I'm going to make you pass no matter what!"

"Oh, goodie! Because without your interferring I have no chance to do that on my own!" Sarcasm was nothing new while having an argument with me, but this time I was getting worked up and that meant business.

"I'm glad you understand it! Clearly, you are completely useless student that I will have to somehow knock back in shape."

"Somehow?! Well, that sounds like a plan! Ain't you a strategist!" Even with a constantly raising volume of this conflict, I could still hear reactions of public, that gathered closer to watch the show, but still kept safe distance from us.

"How about this one?! From this day forth, I will give you a special lesson every day. And after class you are going to be my slave and do anything I want!" Klaus, too, was getting worked up and I started to wonder which one of us will be the first to explode.

"Whoa! Stop the fat lady singing, Slave Driver! Do something like that and I'll sue your ass faster than you could say 'Jerk'!" I yelled angrily and heard people gasping in shock. Guess it was a first time someone openly cursed at their Prefect.

"You heard me! Are we clear?!" It was at this point that I noticed, how red with anger Klaus was getting. A bead of sweat rolled down my neck and I wondered if I'm just as flustered.

"Like hell we are!" I screamed at him and winced at how hoarse I sounded in the end. Placing one hand over my throat, I raised my index finger to say 'Time out' and dug a water bottle out of my bag. I could feel an incredulous stares from everyone around me, Klaus included. After gulping down half of the bottle, I offered the rest to Klaus, but he only waved his hand in response.

"Suit yourself." I shrugged slightly and after putting bottle back in my bag, I looked at waiting Prefect and cleared my throat. "So, where were we? Oh, yeah! There's no way I'm going to do anything I don't want to!"

Klaus was about to say something back but was suddenly interrupted. I saw him fix his eyes on my chest. Thinking that maybe I spilled some water while drinking, I looked down and gasped sligtly.

The emblem of this academy, that was affixed to my uniform and received so much praise from my artistic side this morning, was giving off a bright light.

* * *

 **And that's where all the fun starts.**

 **Aellia's behavior towards Klaus and a tendency to pick up a fight with him might seem unreasonable, immature and straight up childish to you, but hear me out. It will be explained in the story why is she acting so brattish. But I understand that you might want some answers now.**

 **The thing is, Aellia grew up in a somewhat 'noble' old and powerful family. She was looked down upon her entire life and as a younger and less magical child (SPOILERS) she had no voice in her family. I suppose you could say, she's just letting it out now. And since Klaus makes no effort in being nice to her, she naturally picks him out as a target for her inner frustration.**

 **And since this is KlausxOC fanfic, it will not last forever.**

 **Also, this 'noble and powerful family' thing explains why Aellia's grandfather is a good friend of Headmaster Randolph.**

 **If you have any questions, feel free to PM me. I'll answer anything as best as I can, unless it would spoil the plot.**

 **Please leave a rewiev, so I could know if you like my story or not and what should I change. Sorry for grammatical mistakes - it's not much of an excuse, but English is my second language.**

 **See you all in a next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello!**

 **I know that this chapter might seem a bit late, and I'm sorry. I know it's a pathetic excuse but my laptop broke and destroyed all my fanfics and school projects. Good thing I kept most of my files in different Internet archives *sighs in relief*. But I know from experience how painful it is to wait for an update so I'll try to write next one as fast as I can.**

 **Originally, this chapter was supposed to go a bit differently but this is as accurate as I could rewrite from my memory.**

 **Oh, one more thing! I know that originally this story lasts only 13 days, but I decided to extend it into one schoolyear (summer vacation included; I already have in mind a few scenes from their Summer of Love *winks*). It's mainly because I can't imagine Klaus falling in love so madly and unconditionally in under a week (because, remember, he confesses his love in Day 6). Seems rushed and even** _ **desperate**_ **. I can't just throw them together like that!**

 **Sorry. I got off track here.**

 **My classmate suggested a ship name for Aellia and Klaus. Wait for it-**

 **Aellaus!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC.**

* * *

I blinked once. Twice. My mind went blank for a moment. I leveled up my gaze to look at Prefect only to instantly regret it.

My emblem wasn't the only one glowing; I saw Klaus' giving off a bright light too. A bubble of light rose from each of our emblems and merged together above our heads before bursting and showering us with sparkles. As pretty as it was, it also had a terrible meaning behind it. I was _chained_ to Klaus Goldstein.

Whispers spread over crowd like a wildfire but I tuned them all out, focusing solely on a Prefect instead. Amethyst eyes, wide with mortification, shock and disbelief stared at my blue-grey ones, a horrible realisation dawning in them.

"You got to be kidding me!" I exclaimed loudly, resisting the urge to groan in frustration.

"No… This can't be…" I heard Klaus mutter in utter shock. Obviously, he was as enthusiastic about our new buddyship as I was.

"You do realise what this means, right?" I pinched a bridge of my nose, already feeling tired from all the future interaction that awaits us. "It means that we are tied together, for better or worse, until graduation or insanity do us part. And between you and I, I prefer graduation."

Someone in a crowd snickered but I ignored it.

"Yes, and it makes me even more worried." Came his response and I smiled sarcastically.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you! But I'm a big girl, Klaus. I can take care of myself."

"Be serious for once!" Barked out my new buddy and I jumped back in surprise. "You're going to drag me down with your terrible grades! Do you have any idea how disastrous that will be to me?"

"The first class hadn't even started yet. You don't know what grades I'm going to get and neither do I. So do me a favour and stop treating me like a simpleton."

"I doubt you can perform even the simplest of spells. Otherwise I would have heard of you, being Di Angelo and all."

I gasped slightly at his words. "Cheap shot, Goldstein. How low will you sink to hit me below the belt?"

Stepping back, I looked at a vast sky above me.

"I told you, didn't I? You always were the luckiest one of us."

These silent words escaped my lips like a prayer and my mind flashed to a little wooden box, wrapped in a cloth and hidden securely in a deep corner of my dresser drawer. Something, that I refused to use but couldn't bring myself to leave at home either. My most prized and cherished possession, a thing that is never physically present but constantly haunts my thoughts.

" _Never give up. No matter what life throws at you, always act like there's still hope. Because even in the darkest night there's always a bit of light. Never lose hope, Aellia."_

The silence was enough for whispers from a surrounding crowd to get louder and snap me out of my little flashback.

"No way… Prefect Klaus lit up?" I heard a male voice somewhere on my left, full of disbelief and… awe?

"You've got to be kidding me. With Emperor Klaus?" a girl exclaimed on my right and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes in annoyance. Way to state the obvious, Sherlock.

"My vision is as good as yours." I raised my hands in surrender and all eyes once again rested on me.

"Who's that girl? I've never seen her before."

"She's kinda hot. Do you think she has a boyfriend?"

Woah. I know I'm a new meat, thus interesting and intriguing to the others but this attention from male population might get, no, scratch that, _will_ get annoying faster than you can say 'Restriction Order'. Well, at least it won't take forever.

Turning back to look at Klaus, I gave him sadistic smile that almost turned into malicious snare. Cue word: almost.

"I'm sure we'll get along just wonderfully, my dearest Buddy. Right now I have only one thing to say. _Welcome to Hell._ " There's no way I'm going to let his tactless comment slide like that. Maybe that would teach that uncultured swine some manners!

I turned on a heel and walked briskly towards main building were my classroom should be.

It wasn't very long walk but still enough to cool me slightly and calm down. Still ticked off, I couldn't even find it in myself to worry about my new classmates or positive first impressions. Majority of students probably already know me as a girl who talked (screamed, really) back to their almighty Emperor. It doesn't matter now. I don't get along with people that much anyway so why would this time be an exception?

Finally, I reached my classroom and opened the door without missing a beat. It was already full of students who minded their own business and chatted with their friends. A few of them gave me curious looks but I ignored them and quickly scanned a room for any free seat. Spotting an open one I walked down to it and plopped myself with a huff. It was second seat from the window and surprisingly enough a couple of seats around it were also empty, creating some sort of illusion of invisible wall.

The only other student around was an attractive teenager, about seventeen years old, with navy blue hair and warm but distant brown eyes. One of them was covered with an eyepatch and my curiousity rose almost immediately. But I knew from personal experience that it's usually a touchy subject and it's better to put my curious nature on a short leash before it's too late. What got my attention the most was a large grey wolf, sitting obediently by his side. It wasn't unusual for fimiliars to stay close to their owners, mostly for protection purposes, but this one seemed strange. Special.

"I hope you don't mind me sitting here." I looked at my new neighbour, trying to look at least a little friendly. It wasn't necessarily a successful mission but at least I tried.

However, my attempts appeared to be completely futile, because a blue haired boy didn't even moved a muscle. Feeling short on my patience, I snapped my fingers in front of his face, effectively snapping him out of whatever inner debates and discussions he had.

"Excuse me. I know I'm being rude, but is this seat empty? If so, can I sit here from now on?"

Teenager blinked a couple of times, trying to return to reality.

"...Do as you want."

Oh. Man of a few words, huh? I like that.

"Okay. I'm Aellia, by the way. And you?"

"...Yukiya."

"Nice to meet you, Yukiya." I nodded my head in acknowledgment but he only muttered to me before turning away to continue staring through the window.

"...Yeah. You too."

Believe it or not but I reached that emocional point where this man of few words was automatically considered and viewed as my only friend and ally in the entire school besides Amellia. I always had a dramatic flare in me and this morning's events only added some fuel to fire.

I wanted to brood a bit more but a loud voice behind me broke my train of thoughts.

"Hey, you there."

"What?!" I snapped turning around only to see a younger teen with already familiar golden hair and violet eyes, only this pair seemed to have more warmth in them.

"You must be the new student." He had even the same dignified posture as Prefect. I knew that this guy must be the youngest one of three Goldstein brothers. At least, that's what my father told me when he still bothered to grace me with his attention.

"And you must be Goldstein 3.0" I know that it's stupid and childish of me to make an innocent pay for his brother's mistakes, but if he happens to be just as bad...

"...Yes. My name is Elias." Poor boy looked like he was about to step on a land full of mines. He has good instincts, I'll give him that.

"So you're basically my namesake. I'm Aellia." I offered my hand and a somewhat geniune smile. Apparently, Elias shared none of Prefect's rudeness. After a careful consideration, Elias shook my hand and my smile widened.

"I wanted to know if there's anything I can help you with? If you have any questions, I'll try to answer whatever I can before class starts."

I was just about to politely decline when a mischievious looking guy with amazing green hair and troublemaker aura shoved his way between us seemingly out of nowhere.

"Yeah, I have one, Miss! Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Nope. I'm as single as a pringle." I gave him one of my best lopsided grins and he laughed.

"Oh, I like this one! I'm Luca Orlem, by the way. Nice to meet you."

"You too." I was about to shake a hand that Luca so kindly offered when Elias suddenly jumped between us.

"I wouldn't do that in your place. He only means trouble."

"Com'on, Prince Elias! Don't be so lame." Luca shrugged and laughed good-naturalely.

"You sound like you're jealous..." I muttered quietly and luckily no one heard me.

"What are you doing here anyway, Luca? It's not like you to be here." Elias asked somewhat suspiciously and my ears involuntarily perked up. A bad feeling nested itself in my stomach...

"Well, I just wanted to get a better look at a girl who not only lit up the Emperor Klaus' emblem but pretty much cursed him out too. I must say, you look even more beautiful up close."

"Thank you." I nodded, accepting his compliment.

"What?! She... with my brother?!

"Yeah, he's my new Buddy. Quite the catch, don't you think? And to think I was worried about my life in the academy being boring..." Okay, the last part was a lie but now when I think about it, being Buddies with Prefect Klaus really makes everything more interesting.

"Ah, I can't believe this... You poor soul..." Elias seemed to be shocked beyond comprehension. It's like he was the one buddied with Klaus. Although I can't really blame the kid. He probably experienced all joys of working with Klaus first-hand while growing up.

"Relax. If anything, it's your brother who deserves to hear your condolences." I quickly calmed Elias down.

"I agree. From what I saw this morning, Prefect Klaus is the one we should worry about. You seemed to be close to slapping the heck out of him." Luca slung one arm loosely around my shoulders looking proud.

"Got that right. And I'm not afraid to do it." My mind was working slower that usual because it took me a while to fully process Luca's words. "Wait. You've been here? You saw us fighting this morning?"

"Sure did. I gotta say, that was very impressive. No student had stood up to the Emperor like that. I imagine it must have been a shock to him." Luca continued nonchalantly and I saw Elias nod in agreement. "You know, if I were you, I'd probably run away after three days. No, more like one."

"I'd be out in two hours at best." Chirped blonde and I raised one eyebrow at that. It seems my guess about Elias being familiar with his brother's ways of working was correct.

"Wow, guys. Have some faith in me. I'm a tough girl. And I'm not afraid to show it."

I was about to say more when the chime of the school bell echoed loudly in the classroom.

"Oops. Time for me to scramble." Luca turned around and fled with swiftness that showed the amount of experience he has for skipping.

"Is he always like that?" I asked Elias just to be sure about my suspicions.

"Yes. I'm actually surprised that he came at all. Well, talk to you later." Elias was about to return to his seat when I reached out and grabbed his hand, stopping him in his tracks.

"Wait. I actually have a question and I think you can answer it." After receiving a questioning but ellaborative look I continued. "Why are the seats at least five foot radius around here free? It doesn't look natural."

Elias stared at me for a moment before answering.

"It's because of a rumour about a curse." He carefully glanced at Yukiya, but a boy in question seemed to be lost in his own personal world. I raised one eyebrow processing Elias' words before shrugging my shoulders nonchalantly.

"Meh. I'll take my chances."

Elias looked at me, contemplating something before hurrying back to his seat. I took out my notebook, writing utensils and leaned more comfortably in a seat. That when a door of a classroom opened and Professor Shuyler walked in, cutting off all the buzz in class.

"In your seats, now."

He made his way in front of the students and stopped, his dark and cold eyes running over all the faces.

"Before we start, there's a new provisional student in this class." His eyes landed on me and I took it as a cue to stand up and introduce myself.

"What's up, guys and gals? My name is Aellia Di Angelo. It's nice to meet you and I hope we will get along." I mustered my award-winning dazzling smile and a wave of applause rose. A few cheers and even wolf whisles were heard too. But the most prominent emotion I could feel from the others was surprise and disbelief. I should have known my last name would cause this reaction. After all, it was as popular and well-known as Goldstein but differently from the Golden Family, besides impeccable reputation we also had that mysterious vibe that drew gossipers and tabloid reporters in like a honey to bees. Not many people knew what was going on behind the high and fancy gates of sprawling Di Angelo Manor, my Father made sure of it.

"Very well. You may sit down."

I complied without another word and Professor carried on with a lesson.

"Today we will continue discussing magical tools. Our focus for this class will be Speculum Bracelet. It was invented by Walter Goldstein about ten years ago."

"Eight." I muttered to myself while sketching in a back of a notebook absent-mindedly. I knew very well what Professor was talking about, after all, I spent months training my offensive and defensive magic with it.

Apearently Professor Shuyler heard me, because soon enough I felt his burning gaze on my person.

"Aellia. Do you know what 'Speculum' means?"

"Yes. It means 'mirror'." I looked up at Professor blankly before resuming my little art work.

"Correct. I'm glad to see you are able to multitask." I nodded to show that his words didn't fall on deaf eyes and Professor continued lecturing class.

"This bracelet acts as a mirror when worn, so that it can reflect any magic spells that are casted to the user. We will demonstrate its ability in class today. I need one person to wear it and another person to cast a healing spell. Let me see... Elias. Come here."

I let out a breath of relief and Elias switly stood up from his seat.

"Yes, sir."

"And casting the magic will be Aellia." Oh, crud.

Having no rway out, I stood up and joined Elias, who was already waiting for me in front of the class.

"Now, Elias, put on the bracelet."

Without a word Elias slipped on the bracelet. Meanwhile, I was experiencing a mini panic attack. Why did he picked out healing spell out of all things?

"Aellia, cast a spell on him."

I took a deep breath and concentrated. Pulling out my wand, I pointed it at Elias.

"Sanatio Aura."

A weak and barely visible bubble of light shot out of my wand and hurled towards Elias, but the bracelet reflected it and sent it back towards me. I waved my hand and it disappeared before the healing wind could even reach me. I looked up and saw disappointed and mildly surprised faces.

"What? I can't perform light magic and since healing is one of its branches, my spells are very weak. It's physically impossible for me to perform a decent light spell." For some reason I got a sudden urge to defend myself although no one really asked me.

"Yes, we can see that. A spell this weak can bounce off harmlessly even without Speculum bracelet." Professor Schuyler gave me a chilling glare and something inside of me snapped. Placing my wand back in a pocket I made a sharp turn and outstretched my hand, palm looking at Elias. A mild bolt of lightning shot out and flew towards unsuspecting boy like a spear. Once again, the magical tool reflected my attack and returned it to me. The same bolt I sent to Elias went through my still outstretched hand, through my stomack and to the other hand. I bent down and touched the ground with two fingers, letting bolt out to earth like a lightning-rod.

I pursed my lips and turned to look at flabbergast spectators.

"See? That lightning was enough to stop human heart immediately, yet Elias came out unscattered. This is how Speculum bracelet works." Looking at shock-still Professor and demontration partner I continued. "It's like you said, Professor. Because of my naturally weak healing spell, Elias could have easily avoided it without bracelet. But the point of this lesson was to show how it works. For the sake of succession I was forced to improvise a little. I knew that no matter how powerful my attack would be, it would still get reflected. And if this tool by any chance happen to be deffected, then we wouldn't be using it in the class anyway." I bowed a bit mockingly and returned to my seat before he could say anything.

The rest of the lesson came faster than I thought and soon enough a bell chimed, signaling the end of the day. I quickly grabbed my stuff and bolted out the door. Although Professor Schuyler refrained from making a comment and left me alone for the rest of his lecture, I knew that sooner or later I will hear an earfull of scolding. I had a feeling that my little show eill be reported to Prefect Klaus, especially since it was his little brother who was unfortunate enough to experience my special ability first hand. My main special ability, to be exact.

Since I had to go to Prefect's Office for my so-called training session, I decided to surprise myself and instead of procrastinating the inevitable, face Klaus head on and get it over with. I had no idea where his office is but since I could afford myself to spend some time looking for it, that's exactly what I did.

Finally finding the right room, I stopped in front of a door to think about what kind of approach would be best in this situation. His tactless comment from this morning flashed in my mind and I felt the all too familiar irritation washing over me. So instead of being a well-mannered lady, I simply barged through a door inside as if I own that office.

Klaus was sitting behind the desk, looking over and signing some papers. Sudden interruption caused him to jump slightly but after seeing that it was me, Klaus sent me a death glare, that bounced off harmlessly as if I was wearing Speculum bracelet.

"Don't you know how to knock?"

"I do. Doesn't mean I'm going to." I threw my bag on a couch and turned at Klaus, with one hand on my hip, looking impatient. "What do you want me to do?"

Still ticked off by my more than rude way of arrival Klaus dismissed my question, opting for annoying me with stupid remarks instead.

"I'm surprised that you came here in the first place. I was sure you will run away."

"And miss a chance to get under your skin even more than I already did? Never." I replied before returning to the matters at hand. "What do I have to do? Mind you, even though I agreed to willingly come here to do your silly requests, I have a full right to refuse, grab my stuff and leave if it seems unreasonable to me."

"Oh, don't worry. It's something even an imbecile like you can do. I need you to organise those documents in numerical order and put them on the shelf there." Klaus shot back while pointing at a messy stack of papers and a wooden shelf behind and beside his chair.

"What, you can't afford to hire a secretary? Or are you afraid that having one might dampen your competency and work ethic?" I smirked at him sarcastically but started to do what he asked anyway.

"Why would I need a secretary if I can always use an idiot students like you?" Klaus replied to me just as sarcastically and I had to fight a smile from breaking on my face. It's been awhile since the last time I could talk to someone as witty and sassy to the point of being rude as myself and I had to admit, it was a welcomed change.

You know, it was at this moment that I thanked myself for all the times I stubbornly ask my Father to let me help with a paperwork because due to the experience I gained, it took me close to no time to finish this job. There was only one little stack to place so I asked Klaus what do I have to do next in advance.

"Took you long enough." Came his response and I whacked over that blond head of his with a documents I was holding in my hands before placing them neatly on a shelf.

"Did you just-?" Klaus turned to glare at me, his eyes full of barely controlled anger.

"Next?" I repeated once again, imagining a big red tick mark somewhere around my left temple. Prefect eyed me for a few moments before realising how fruitless his rage is and relenting slightly.

"Put all the books from that table on the shelf."

That immediately lifted my mood. I carried on with this assignment all the while reading book titles and doing a mental note to look them up in a library. Books were my weakness and strenght, my absolute obsession and my favorite hobby. I could spend hours curled up in an armchair or couch, reading books, away from everything and everyone. And I did. There was a time in my life that only days I spent surrounded by books kept me sane and stable.

I walked around, carrying books and humming a little tune to myself, completely unaware of a pair of amethyst eyes, following my every movement. After finishing it too, I turned around and looked at my Buddy.

"Done. Is that all? Because the sooner I finish, the sooner I'll be free to go."

Prefect raised one eyebrow, amused. "Are you trying to run away?"

"No. It's just, I have places to be, people to meet and life to live. I don't expect you to understand though." I replied somewhat cynically but he didn't seemed to mind.

"This one will be the last."

"Oh, goodie!" I couldn't help but exclaim joyfully. Klaus may have a problem understanding it, but I'm not his personal maid.

"Take these books and carry them to the library."

"Okay. Now show me where the library is and I'll do it." The idea of seeing academy's library got me really excited and I had to use everything in my power to stop it from showing.

"What, you can't find it on your own?" Klaus tried to play witty but I decided to have none of it.

"Do you want me to do all the chores or not?"

"I do, but I can't believe you're so inept you can't find a library. Do I have to take you by the hand and lead you to the door like in a kindergarten?"

I banged my fist on a desk in front of him, effectively putting an end to his sass fest. "Get your ass out of the chair and show me the way, you stubborn and arrogant mule!" I bellowed and he jumped back in shock. A beat passed and he obediently get off his seat. I took a handfull of books and he opened a door for me, letting me exit first.

"Thank you." I told him calmly while passing by and from the corner of my eye I saw him nod slightly.

The walk to a library was creepily quiet but my head was starting to ache so I didn't felt like complaining. I could feel a murderous glare trying to burn a hole in the back of my head but I ignored it. My temper was very unstable thing and though I could have taken on Prefect like no one's business two hours ago, but now the rush of angry energy retreated, leaving me mentally exhausted.

"We're here." I heard a quiet voice behind my back and halted in front of yet another massive double wooden door. They seem to be very popular in this academy.

Klaus pushed pass me to open a door and stepped aside to let me through. I cautiously took a step inside and my limbs went weak, all books tumbling on a ground, me following soon after.

I felt Klaus rush to my side, alarmed, but I couldn't see him. I couldn't see anything except for books. Numerous shelves, stocked with leather bound grimoires and heavy, thick tomes all the way up to the ridiculously high ceiling. The library was pretty much three stored, with railings marking different floors. Floating bubbles with a littles flames inside illuminated room perfectly and leather armchairs with wooden interior created a very cosy atmoshere.

It was official.

I died and went to my own personal Heaven.

Appearently, I said the last part aloud, because my ears picked up seemingly distant chuckle. I felt like a child on Christmas morning who suddenly found himself in Disneyland.

"You're not dead." Came the same voice that previously chuckled from somewhere by my side. A pair of strong arms grabbed me by my arms and raised me up. I was too busy floating in my daze to fight them.

A few minutes passed and my vision slowly focused on a world around me. I saw books that I carried with myself still laying on a floor. Klaus, watching me with a strangest expression on his face. I noticed a couple of students, staring at me as if I was mental. And I saw Elias, who left a thick textbook abandoned to gawk at my little antics. Noticing how quickly my state got better, he came to my side and picked a few books off the ground, ignoring his brother's presence. I followed his suit and soon we were both kneeling by the door, books in our hands.

"Are you okay?" Elias gazed at me worriedly, his voice laced with concern.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good. Better, actually, I'm the best I have been these past few days." I stood up and looked at the youngest Goldstein. "Thanks for your help."

"Don't mention it." Elias quickly stood up and shook his head. He was about to return to the textbook he left when I grabbed his sleeve, getting his attention.

"This seems to become habit of mine." I chuckled slightly before turning serious. "I wanted to apologise for my behavior during Schuyler's class. With bracelet or without, I should have been more carefull."

"It's alright. What you said was true and I forgive you." I let out a sigh of relief but it was short lived because Elias continued. "On one condition."

"What is it?" I asked in a strained voice as my heart sunk a little.

"You will have to tell me about your ability."

A wide smile spread over my face and quickly hugged Elias with one arm before jumping back and laughing out loud. I saw Elias blush deep red and my laugh got louder.

"Sure thing, Elias!" I grabbed all books he held and turned to look at Klaus who watched our little exchange looking curious and mildly surprised.

"See you never, Klaus, because only death could lure my out of this place!" I darted towards deeper parts of library like my life depended on it. I heard someone calling me to stop but I was already lost in a world of paper and ink.

* * *

 **So, what do you think?**

 **Aellia's interactions with Elias might seem a bit too familiar, like, woah girl, you got the wrong Goldstein, but truth to tell, I want the two to have a sibling relationship. To some extent, Elias brings out Aellia's maternal instincts and she will be very,.very protective of him. You can think of her as a mama bear.**

 **I will develop their relationship a bit later. Next chapter will be more focused on Aellia's personality and her inner life. It may sound boring, but I'm planning to express her through actions so don't miss out!**

 **Please, if you like my story, leave a review so I could know were I did something right and what parts I should fix.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
